


Burn like Magnesium

by clare009



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, River/Doctor Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/pseuds/clare009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor comes to break River out of the Stormcage and take her on an adventure. River has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn like Magnesium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missvmarigold](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=missvmarigold).



> This is my submission for the River/Doctor Ficathon written for missvmarigold (lj user merryghoul)  
> Prompt: Inspired by this: http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-21336.html. Eleven and River stuck in an elevator. PWP or actual plot is fine
> 
> Thank you to EasyThereTyger for the beta.

She paces back and forth like a caged animal, which in essence she is, but then again, she's also River Song, and she could walk out of her cell and leave her prison any time she wanted. She chooses not to. 

The Doctor can't resist the smirk that crosses his face as he bounces on the balls of his feet. He watches her stop mid pace, sniffing at the air. River turns slowly and cranes her neck, attempting to see something out the corner of her eye, then shakes her head and continues to stride the confines of her cage.

He stifles a giggle, fingering the TARDIS key he has on a chain around his neck. It wouldn't do to give the game away quite yet, not when he has such an opportunity to watch her without her being aware of it. He finds her beauty thrilling. She's a dichotomy of sorts, his River, all lean curves and soft musculature. Every movement is controlled and precise, yet she can't tame her hair and its twisting mass of curls. 

River stops and whirls on the spot. She stares directly at him, making him jump.

"Show yourself," she says, her voice holding an edge, "I know you're there."

And the game is up. Chuckling, he removes a chain from his neck and bows with a flourish.

Her eyes widen and a growl escapes her throat. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, for about twenty-two minutes and twelve seconds. Give or take. How did you know I was here?" He dangles the chain with the modified TARDIS key in front of her. "This is a fool proof perception filter, you know."

"And I'm not a fool. Besides, I could hear you smirking. Although," she rakes her eyes up and down him and he flushes, "perhaps I wasted the opportunity. I could have given you quite a show, Sweetie." 

She skims a finger along the edge of her cleavage and down the zippered front, and a preview of her 'show' flashes in his head. He swallows. "No, no. It's all right. No need for that, now. Besides, I'm here to take you out. Yes. That's it. Got a spectacular night planned. The total eclipse of the quintuplet moons of Heth. Happens once every 3.49 millennia. Quite a sight to behold, or so I'm told. I missed the last one."

River laughs. "Why didn't you just say so?"

His tension easing, he smiles at her. He really is fond of her—his wife. Still not quite used to that part, though. 

He sonics her out of her cage and she breezes past him, but not without reaching out to pat him on his backside. With a yelp, he turns to grab the offending hand and drag her back to him. 

"Not so fast," he says, trying to ignore that his voice is a little high pitched, "you can't go anywhere without this."

From his coat pocket he pulls out a second key on a second chain and holds it up in front of her startled face. 

"Is this...?" She's slightly breathless as she reaches for it. "Is this a TARDIS key?"

He frowns and holds it out of her reach. "Well yes, that too, but it's also another perception filter. How else are we going to get out of here without calling the troops down on us?"

"Where is she? Usually you park her right over there."

"Well... I was looking for something completely different when I found those modified keys. I thought it might be fun to walk out of here, you know, right under their noses. So, anyway, I parked her out front."

"Oh, Sweetie. You have the oddest definition of foreplay."

"What? No. This is not foreplay." He has to tug at his shirt collar to release some of the heat that rises there. "This is for fun. A bit of nostalgia, if you like. The last time I used these keys—"

River puts a hand to his chest. "It's been nothing but foreplay for the last six months, Doctor. I'm starting to get impatient."

The heat from her palm can be felt right through his shirt and it reminds how human she really is. When you set fire to magnesium, it flares white hot for a few seconds until it's reduced to ash. He knows that's how River will burn.

He takes her hand in his and pulls it up to his lips. "It works... differently for me. I can't rush into... things."

"I know. It takes time to start a fire when you've got nothing but two sticks to rub together. Perhaps if I rub something else?" She leers at him and her other hand snakes down to cup him over his trousers.

The Doctor yelps, pushing her fingers away. He can already feel that slow burn in his groin and he hasn't told her yet. He hasn't told her that he's been on the verge of igniting ever since she brought him back from the dead with that kiss. She must have transferred something more than just her regenerations, and he hasn't told her because it scares the hell out of him. He's afraid he'll burn up like magnesium. 

River uses the distraction to swipe the key from him. She hangs it around her neck and sticks her tongue out at him. 

Having finally caught his breath, he says, "I can see what you're doing. No need to be so rude."

Her chuckle is deep and full of pleasure. "Not much of a perception filter."

"It doesn't work because I already know you're there. It sort of fools people into not looking at you, or looking around you, but once they know you're there," he taps her on the nose, "then I'm afraid it's back to your cage, dear."

She sighs a little too dramatically as he slips his own key chain back around his neck. "I suppose we shouldn't do anything to draw attention to ourselves, then."

"Definitely not. Anything remotely unusual or disturbing will disrupt the false perception, I'm afraid."

"So, no sneaking you into the mess and snogging you in front of the inmates?"

"That would definitely would burn out the circuits. Definitely." 

"Another time, I suppose." River holds her arm out to him, biting her bottom lip. "Shall we put these to the test, then?"

They saunter arm in arm past rows of occupied cells and four security checkpoints and nobody so much as bats an eyelid. When they reach the bank of lifts, the Doctor turns to River.

"We’re on the four hundred and twenty-third floor. The supply lift is probably a safe bet, don't you think?"

"Is it?" Her lips twitch and there's a spark in her eyes that he's a bit leery of. 

"Of course. It's a little slower, but it doesn't get used as frequently."

"In other words, no interruptions."

"River—" Her name stutters on his lips as she pushes him into the supply lift. As the doors slide shut and they start to descend, he realises his mistake. He is suddenly very alone with River Song in a confined, enclosed space. And the spark in her eyes has turned positively predatory.

"River," he says again, his tone a warning, but she presses him up against the wall, her face mere inches from his. 

"You know, Sweetie, I've always had a bit of a thing for elevators."

"What?"

"I can't walk into a lift without getting instantly horny."

He narrows his eyes at her. "You're always horny, River."

"Tsk, tsk, now, Doctor. I'm always moderately horny, around you, of course, because you try to keep me at arm’s length and it's maddening. But there are times when it becomes so, so intense, the need to do very wicked things to you, that I feel like I might explode."

She licks her lips and he tries to back further into the corner of the lift. The cool metal walls vibrate against his back as they descend through the levels of the Stormcage, and she's reaching for the button of his trousers. 

"What are you doing? No—don't do that."

She pops the button open with a flick of her fingers and trails her hand down the zip. The Doctor shudders as his body betrays him; he stiffens under the stroke of her fingers, even through the material of his trousers. 

River's eyes widen in glorious surprise at his response. All he can do is rest his head against the wall and groan. Embers are stirring inside him, where once he'd thought was nothing but ash. She slides the zip down smoothly and his hips thrust involuntarily into her hand. 

"You shouldn't," he says, his breath catching, "You shouldn't do this, I... We... God, River!"

Her hand has slipped inside his pants to cradle his cock. He gasps at her touch, and she releases him from his trousers, letting them pool around his ankles. It is undignified and utterly ridiculous, but he doesn't give a damn, because her hot little fingers are running up and down his cock, stoking the fire, making it burn.

With him firmly in her grasp, River places a kiss on his neck, just below his Adam’s apple. "I'm done with taking things slowly," she says, breathing into his neck. "And you are so wrong, Doctor, because you and I are not so different. I know exactly what you need."

He is beyond speech, but he nods a fraction as his eyes flutter shut, because she is sliding to her knees in front of him. The first time she takes the head of his cock into her mouth, he feels an explosion of heat wash over him. He scrambles for purchase on the smooth walls either side of him but his hands are slick with sweat. Her tongue swirls around his tip, then darts along the slit at the top, making him buck. 

"Oh, you like that, do you?" She says as she pops him out of her mouth. He dares to open his eyes and sees her looking up at him with bright eyes and a flush on her cheeks. She has him in her hands and brushes him lightly across her lips. It is honestly the most erotic thing he's ever seen, and he's seen some things, but nothing compares to the sight of River Song worshiping at his feet. 

He bites his lip and his hands reach for her hair of their own accord. He wraps the twisted strands in his fingers and pushes her back down on him. A groan runs through him as she sheaths him in her mouth. So warm and wet and her lips and tongue make him burn impossibly hot, so that he doesn't even know where he is anymore. She works him up and down, flattening her tongue against the underside of his cock, sucking in her cheeks as her hands stroke between his balls and down the cleft of his arse. 

He feels like he's falling. He's on the verge of something, he's not sure what, as his balls begin to tighten. There's a conflagration inside him that is going to burn them all down if he doesn't contain it, but he can't—it's all too much, too fast, too soon, and may all the gods help him, because he doesn't give a fuck. All he wants is her. 

The Doctor pushes her back, away from him, and she falls on her arse, legs akimbo, her mouth an 'o' where his cock has just been. Before she has time to recover, he's kneeling between her thighs and pushing her skirt up. 

"River," he says between ragged breaths, "I'm sorry. I can't stop, I can't. I need you—this won't be as pleasant for you, but I'll make it up to you. I'm sorry—"

"Shut up and fuck me, Doctor." She's arching back and, sweet Gallifrey, she's not wearing knickers—it's as if she's planned this. 

He growls, low in his throat, pushes her thighs even further apart and presses his cock along her cunt. She's slick and wet, ready, more than ready for him, grabbing him eagerly and helping him find her entrance. And then he's slipped inside her and time stretches. 

A blaze consumes him as he pounds into her. She's tight and hot, so terribly hot, and she cries out each time he thrusts deep, almost lifting her off the floor. His hands grasp her hips so that he can push deeper, push right through her. She thrashes underneath him, arching up to meet him with each stroke, and he's burning up, and he can't hold out much more, because it's all too much. The sight of her as she comes undone, screaming his name, his real name, as her walls suction around him, sets him on fire. 

All sensation is reduced to the head of his cock for one startling moment, and he explodes. He jerks out his come, each spasm wracks through him as he empties himself, and everything that is him, into her.

The next thing he knows is that the lift is slowing down and he is draped over River while her fingers brush through his hair. It's also possible that his eyes are slightly wet, but he doesn't want to examine that right now. He hugs her tightly to him for a moment, then without words, they clamber to their feet. 

The Doctor pulls his trousers back up and River rearranges her skirt and he can't help but smile at how she looks thoroughly dazed. His eyes dart to her lips and he realises he didn't even kiss her. There's an ache in his chest at the thought, so he reaches for her hand and tugs her towards him. 

The lift jerks to a stop and the doors slide open dramatically. A wash of cool air hits him in the face and before he can claim her lips, someone coughs.

The Doctor whirls to find a squad of fully armed marines staring right at them.

"Doctor Song," their commander says, "did you honestly think you could just walk out of here?"

Turning to River, The Doctor is surprised when she doesn't say a word. She merely smiles up at him and winks. 

"Back to your cell, Doctor Song," the commander says. "Now, be a good girl and don't resist. You know what happens when you resist."

One of the marines steps forward and grabs him by the arm, his gun pointed in a manner that brooks no rebellion. 

"Wait—what?" The Doctor says as his arms are twisted behind his back and cuffed. His post-coital brain seems to be very sluggish indeed. 

The guard nudges him painfully, urging him along. "Get moving."

"All right, all right, don't get your knickers in a twist." He steps out of the lift, looking back at River in confusion, but she only stands there, motionless, fiddling with the key around her neck. "But what about her?" he says in a rush.

The commander looks him up and down. "Pardon me, Doctor Song? What about who?"

"Um...?" The Doctor looks from the commander to River, who has the tiniest of smirks playing over her mouth, and back again. "No. Wait—do you think? No—" He grimaces. "You think I'm River Song, don't you?"

The commander only shakes his head and motions for his troops to move, pushing the Doctor along with them. 

"River! What have you done?" He turns to the marine who is marching him down the passage. "Wait. I'm not her. She's done something to the perception filters. Not sure what—although it's bloody brilliant—but I'm not her." 

As he looks back, his wife blows him a kiss, then dangles her TARDIS key with a wink. It hits him—she has a key to his TARDIS. He groans. "Just bring her back in once piece, will you." She crosses her hearts, both of them, with her finger. "And don't leave me here too long. It is a time machine, you know." 

And he knows he probably deserves this for keeping her waiting all those months. He's still flushed all over from their recent activities, and although the fire has been banked, the embers remain. He really hopes she takes pity on him, because he doesn't think he'll have nearly as much patience.


End file.
